Shane and Nate's Adventures in Birdhouse making!
by Simply.Twilight
Summary: Jason wants Shane AND Nate to build him a birdhouse. Oh the drama...
1. Make me a birdhouse! Please?

**After my last story and the birdhouse things, this was just BEGGING to be written! Plus I'm much better at funny stories.**

**Warning: Nate has a potty-mouth!! AND OOC-NESS!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Camp Rock!**

* * *

"PLEASE SHANE! I really want a birdhouse!" Jason begged attempting to make a pouty face at Shane.

"Ask Nate to build you a stupid birdhouse!" Shane replied and dumped the problem on me.

"But Nate won't do it! He doesn't know how to have fun!" Jason replied.

"I do know how to have fun! And building a birdhouse isn't fun!" I argued.

"Yes it is! You get to put it together and paint it and everything!" Jason exclaimed.

"If it's so fun why don't you make one?" Shane asked.

Jason just shook his head. "But it would mean more if you made it. Hey! How about both of you make one for me! Or make five…or…wait, what comes after one?? Nate! Can you teach me how to count again?".

"Jason! I've taught you how to count and dealt with your birdhouse issues all summer! Leave me alone!" I yelled and started strumming my guitar again.

"You don't have to yell! And why do you keep wearing that shirt. I told you I hated it." Jason said pointing at my blue plaid shirt.

"SHANE! BUILD HIS STUPID BIRD HOUSE ALREADY!!" I screamed.

"…When did you get so pissy?" Shane asked looking at me like I was a stranger.

"SINCE I'VE HAD TO DEAL WITH JASON CONSTANTLY BITCHING ABOUT HIS STUPID BIRDHOUSE!" I screamed again.

"So you'll both build my birdhouse!? YAY! GROUP HUG!" Jason exclaimed pulling me and Shane into a hug.

"I hate you." I muttered.

"Aw. I love you too! Shane, Nate's been saying that everyday since you've been gone. I think we're closer than ever!" Jason said to Shane.

"Dude. How did you pass Kindergarten?" Shane just asked.

"I spelt the word 'bird'! But anyway, I brought all the things you guys need to make it. Here's wood, and nails, and a hammer, and a mini-saw, and some paint. Make sure you paint it blue, yellow, and red though. I want to see some of those talking parrots at our house." Jason rambled on and on as he pulled out various tools from his bag.

"Dude. Did you bring any clothes?" I asked.

"No. I'll just borrow Shane's since you're too small." Jason explained.

Shane was just busy staring at the stuff with a blank impression.

"There! That's everything. I'll leave so you guys can make it. I'll even act surprised!" Jason said running out the door as I looked at Shane.

"Hey Shane, you better make that birdhouse now." I said and went back to my guitar.

Shane just picked up wood and looked at it as if it were some foreign object to him.

"Nate. Come be smart and make Jason's birdhouse. I'm gonna go find Mitchie." He said.

"NO! You are making the birdhouse! I'm tired of Jason being a god damn prick!" I exclaimed and blocked the door.

"I don't know how to make a birdhouse! Besides if you care so much then you make the birdhouse." He replied.

"But I don't want to."

"NEITHER DO I!"

" BUT HE WANTS YOU TO MAKE IT!"

"HE WANTS BOTH OF US TO MAKE IT!"

"ARGH!" I yelled one last time and tackled Shane.

"STUPID LITTLE CHILD!" Shane yelled trying to get me off of him.

"CONCEITED ASSHOLE!" I yelled back and tried to stay on top.

"OI! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!" Brown yelled stepping into the cabin.

"HE STARTED ATTACKING ME!" Shane yelled shoving me off him.

"HE WOULDN'T MAKE JASON A BIRDHOUSE!" I retorted.

"That's it! I'm sick of this birdhouse business! You both are going to sit down and build the boy his birdhouse!" Brown exclaimed and exited the cabin slamming the door behind him.

Shane quietly went to the table and held up pieces of wood to make four walls.

"How do you put it together?" He asked looking up at me like I held all the answers to the world.

**

* * *

**

Rate and Review please!


	2. Don't kill me!

**Hey, what pairings do you guys want for this story?? **

**Smitchie is a given. But what else do you want? **

**So write in a review what pairings you want and blah blah blah. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock. **

_

* * *

_

Shane quietly went to the table and held up pieces of wood to make four walls.

"_How do you put it together?" He asked looking up at me like I held all the answers to the world._

**(Shane's POV)**

Nate looked at me like I was retarded. "How do you think we put it together dumb-ass?"

"I don't know. That's why I asked you smart-ass." I replied back and threw a piece of wood at him.

Nate ducked and grabbed that one tool that vaguely resembled a snake with a Mohawk. (aka the mini-saw) "Do you want to throw something at me again?" He asked taking menacing steps forward.

"Woah, Nate. Let's not get too hasty. Just think this through." I said getting up and started backing away from him.

"Oh. This isn't hasty." Nate replied with an evil psychotic smile plastered on his face as he came closer to me.

"I DON'T WANNA DIE!!" I yelled running to the door and tried to push it open.

"WHY WON'T THE DOOR OPEN!" I yelled then realized something, "GOD DAMN YOU UNCLE BROWN!! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LOCK THE DOOR!!"

I slowly sank to the grown and curled up in a ball with my head facing down so I couldn't see Nate.

15 minutes later…

"Kill me already." I whispered as I cried.

"I'm not going to kill you. It was just fun watching you cry and call for your mommy." Nate replied calmly.

I looked up. "You're a sick twisted son of a bitch, you know that right?" I said.

"I've been told. Now help me." He said.

I got up and sat in one of the chairs and watched Nate put together two pieces of wood.

"Here, hold this nail right here so I can hammer it in." Nate commanded handing me a nail and pointed to a spot on the birdhouse.

"Okay." I mumbled taking the nail and held it in place with my thumb and index finger.

Nate smirked and took the hammer and began to gently hit the nail so I started to trust he wouldn't hurt me. So I slid my fingers up more then he started hitting harder.

"OW!" I yelled letting go of the nail and put my fingers in my mouth.

"Oopsie. My bad." He said smiling.

"BULL SHIT IT'S YOUR BAD!" I yelled.

**

* * *

**

CLIFFHANGER! I just don't want to write anymore and I need answers to the question above. So remember to review and give me answers!!

THANKS FOR READING! )


	3. Another note! :D I do these alot

**So, I tallied up the results I've gotten so far: **

**Smitchie-1**

**Jasella-2**

**Natess-1**

**Natlyn-3**

**Jatess (Jason x Tess)- 1 **

**NatexOC-1**

**Submit some more. I don't even know if we're going to put couples. I may just do Ocs for Nate and Jason. But I love Smitchie so we're definitely going to have that. **

**AND……………….**

**I'm not putting up a chapter yet, BUT if enough people vote for JasonxOC and NatexOC then I'll hold auditions for people to be in my story. But if we don't then I'll do Jasella, and I think Natess because I don't like Natlyn. P **

**And I'm working on a chapter for Porcelain Doll so this story might be on hold for a bit. **

**HAPPY 4th OF JULY PEOPLE!**

**Go watch fireworks!**

**And make birdhouses! ;)**

**So tell me. Your reviews are what make me keep writing. Other wise I'd be sleeping or watching TV. Something like that. **

**Do you like weasels?**


	4. Troubles of a 15 year old rockstar

**Winners for pairings: Smitchie (DUH), Natlyn, and Jasella. **

**So if I decide on a little romance this is what the couples shall be. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or Fall Out Boy. But I wish I did.**

* * *

"_BULL SHIT IT'S YOUR BAD!" I yelled. _

**(Nate's POV)**

"It was a honest accident." I said hammering the nail into the wood so it would stay.

"Why are you being so mean? This isn't like yo- Oh my god." Shane said standing up all of a sudden.

"NO! YOU CAN'T HAVE IT!" I yelled running to my bag and jumped on top of it hoping I didn't crush the stuff.

"Nate! Give it to me. You aren't suppose to have it!" Shane said holding his hand out.

"NO! YOU'LL NEVER TAKE IT AWAY!" I screamed biting his hand.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT! GIVE IT TO ME!" Shane yelled tackling me and attempted to grab my precious.

I grabbed my bag and pushed him off me then jumped on to the bed and held the bag. "My precious…you won't take away my precious." I said feeling my eye twitch.

"Nate. Give it…or I'll make Jason sing." Shane said to me.

"No! You wouldn't!" I said. Jason was a horrible singer. Why do you think he just played guitar? **(No offense to Kevin fans. It's only a character trait needed for a story! I'm sure Kevin sings like god just like his brothers!)**.

Shane took out his iPhone. "Try me." He said scrolling through his contact list.

"Fine." I said admitting defeat and handed him the bag.

"Thank you Nate. Now go drink some water and pee it all out of your system." Shane said and threw away every trace of sugar in the bag. Yes, that's right, sugar is the source of Nate's craziness. Who guessed it?

"Yes Shane." I mumbled glumly walking over to the fridge and starting drinking water and peeing it out like an anorexic girl.

"All done?" Shane asked when I walked out of the bathroom.

"Yeah. I kind of miss being jittery and crazy." I said and sat down at the table putting a nail against the wood again to add another wall to the birdhouse.

"I don't! You're a crazy man with sugar!" Shane said putting two other pieces of wood together.

I looked at the wood Shane was putting together. "Shane! You're suppose to put the wood together in an L shape! Not on top of each other!" I exclaimed.

Shane looked at the wood. "It's double padded. The birds will be safer." He said dumbly.

"You really think birds are going to live in these?" I replied surprised.

"Well they sure as hell better! I'm not making them a house for no reason!" Shane retorted making a snorting noise.

"…Whatever dude. I'm just doing this to make Jason shut up. Why don't you cut the wood to make the roof or something." I said grabbing the wood from him and somehow pulled the two pieces apart then nailed them together the right way. Then I looked over at Shane to see him attempting to cut the wood with scissors. "Am I the only functional person in this band? God, I knew I should've joined Fall Out Boy." I mumbled taking the wood and cut it so they made a triangle and attached them to the rest of the birdhouse. I took another piece of wood and glued it with a hot glue gun to the bottom and when I was trying to find a place to put the perch I realized…we never made the hole.

"GOD DAMMIT! I HATE LIFE!" I yelled.

"What stupid fifteen year old problem do you have now Nate? Because I already tried to help you ask out Caitlyn but you being retarded told her that her hair reminded you of a dying bush." Shane said to me.

"Shut up! I was nervous! But we forgot to make a hole in the birdhouse!" I said blushing and remembered how hard she stomped on my foot.

"Why do we need a hole? The rain would get in there then!" Shane exclaimed.

"Retard." I mumbled under my breath and just took the saw and made what looked more like a triangle. "Good enough." I said to myself and attached the perch.

"Hey! We made the birdhouse!" Shane said.

"**I** made the birdhouse. You can paint the stupid thing now." I said shoving the birdhouse into Shane's arms.

"Uh…okay." He replied.

I sighed happily and went to my precious guitar so I could play my heart out.

**

* * *

**

So, what did you all think?? Review please!


	5. Paint job

**Yay! People still like my stories!**

* * *

"_**I**__ made the birdhouse. You can paint the stupid thing now." I said shoving the birdhouse into Shane's arms. _

"_Uh…okay." He replied._

_I sighed happily and went to my precious guitar so I could play my heart out._

**(Shane's POV)**

I took the birdhouse and stared at it. It looked more like a home after Hurricane Katrina. Well it's the thought that counts!

I set it down on the table and took the hammer so I could break down the door.

"What are you hammering?" Nate said and looked at me.

"I'm trying to break down the door so I can get outside." I replied, "You know, since Brown locked it and all."

Nate sighed and got up. He went over to the door and **pulled**it open. "There you go retard. God knows what Mitchie sees in you." He mumbled walking away.

I'll forgive him for that comment. I took the birdhouse and paint outside. I looked at it with my hand stroking my chin. I took the jar of blue paint and opened it. Then I dumped the colored liquid on top of the birdhouse and watched it cover one spot and streams of it randomly run down the sides. I took my hands and smeared the paint all over. Then I repeated the process with the red and yellow paint.

"Shane? What are you doing? And what is that!?"

"Oh! Hi Mitchie!" I exclaimed and went to give her a hug. She returned my hug and then I realized, I had paint all over my hands and now it was all over her hair and back. What she doesn't know won't hurt her…

"Now what is that…thing." Mitchie said pointing to the birdhouse.

"It's a birdhouse! Me and Nate are making it for Jason!" I exclaimed, "Isn't it pretty!".

"Um…well…it's definitely something." Mitchie said walking around inspecting it. "You missed a spot right there." She said pointing to a spot where the wood color was still visible.

"Oh…I'll be right back." I said and went inside and got some ketchup and squirted it on the spot. "There! All better!"

"Um…yeah. Totally. I better go find Caitlyn or something." Mitchie said running off somewhere.

"Bye!" I called out waving. Hopefully Caitlyn didn't see her back. I picked up the birdhouse gently and brought it inside. "LOOK NATE!"

"What the hell is that?" Nate asked.

"It's the birdhouse! Duh!" I said setting it down on the table.

"What did you do!? Puke on it?" Nate said getting up to look at the birdhouse.

"No silly! I threw paint on it." I said touching his shirt.

Nate looked down at where I touched him. I pulled my hand away and a multicolored stain appeared. I look at the shirt, it was his favorite.

"Shane…run…now…" Nate said calmly.

"BYE!" I yelled running out of the cabin as fast as my rock star legs could carry me.

"I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU!!" Nate yelled behind me running after me.

**

* * *

**

Quick chapter. I know it's amazingly crappy.


	6. Friendly spankings

**Yay! I'm updating this story. I haven't paid it too much attention have I??**

* * *

"_I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU!!" Nate yelled behind me running after me._

**(Nate's POV) **

I hated Shane so much. Why did he have to ruin my favorite shirt!!

"SHANE! I'M REALLY AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" I screamed running faster.

"SAVE ME! I'M TOO BEAUTIFUL TO DIE!" He yelled running into some random cabin so I followed him and ran straight into someone.

"UGH! Nate! Get off me!" came a girly sounding voice underneath me.

I looked down…oh shit. Caitlyn Gellar was underneath me, that really pretty girl that always hung out with Mitchie. But she hates me since I called her hair a dying bush when I tried to ask her out. I got up and held my hand out for her to take. Thankfully she took it and I helped her up.

"Jesus you're heavy." I thought out loud.

"What! I was going to give you another chance too!" She said and slapped me across the face and walked away.

"OHHHH! NATE GOT OWNED!" Shane said trying to be 'gangsta'. Stupid.

"Shane, can I have a hug? I just got my feelings hurt…" I said pouting and tried to make my eyes look big and innocent like all those girls do and put my arms out.

"Aw…sure Nate." Shane said with his expression softening and walked towards me and hugged me.

"Thanks. NOT!" I yelled and kicked him in his reproductive system. "Hope you and Mitchie weren't planning on children."

"Owwie. That hurt Nate…a lot…oh my god…" Shane said holding his…um…spot and kneeled with tears forming in his eyes.

"Yeah…well my pride got hurt. You don't see me complaining. And so did my heart…it just got broken…oh wow, it is hurting. Is this what heartbreak feels like? Man…" I said rubbing my chest. God…I was so ripped. "Do you think Caitlyn will forgive me if I took off my shirt and flexed for her?" I asked looking down at Shane.

"No…you have a girly figure." Shane choked out. Wow, he needs to man up.

"This coming from the man who wears his little sister's jeans!" I retorted.

"Hey! They make my butt look fabulous! And they did show off my goods, UNTIL YOU KICKED ME!" Shane screamed standing up.

"HEY GUYS! Did you finish my birdhouse! By the way your butt looks nice in those jeans Shane." Jason said giving Shane a friendly slap in the butt. **(A/N: I HAD TO! IT WAS JUST BEGGING ME!)**

"Dude, no…just no." Shane said shaking his head at Jason's actions.

"You guys didn't finish my birdhouse!?" Jason exclaimed in disbelief.

"Actually we did. It's at the cabin." I said slowly to Jason so he would understand.

"Oh…well then let's go!" Jason yelled and grabbed me and Shane by our arms and started dragging us.

**

* * *

**

Sorry this is so bleh. I have something bigger planned for the next chapter and my head hurts right now.

**And I have a question for all of you. **

**I have some ideas for new stories so I wanted to know which ones you wanted:**

**1. An AU Smitchie about racing.**

**2. Another Natess about their past at Camp Rock.**

**3. A documentary of Jason's life. (Don't really have a plot for this by the way)**

**So put your answer in a review or message me. **


	7. Apologize

**Haha…remember how I said I had something bigger planned for this chapter? Well I totally forgot what it was! Man, I need to update this story more often! **

* * *

"_Actually we did. It's at the cabin." I said slowly to Jason so he would understand._

"_Oh…well then let's go!" Jason yelled and grabbed me and Shane by our arms and started dragging us._

**(Jason's POV)**

I started skipping happily. Nate and Shane were so nice to me! I wonder what would happen if I told them who I had a crush on. Maybe they would help me! I should tell them.

"Hey, buddies?" I asked and stopped which caused Nate to slam into my back.

"OW! Man…you better not have broken my nose! It's too beautiful to be broken." Nate said and pulled a mirror out of no where. I should ask him to teach me that trick later.

"Nate…aren't I suppose to be the conceited rock star?" Shane asked looking at our youngest member.

"Aw…Nate! Your such a stud muffin!!" I exclaimed and gave him a noogie. "Anyway, you guys…I have a crush on someone."

"Is it Shane!?" Nate exclaimed looking extremely excited.

"No you silly chicken! It's Ella!" I replied ruffling his hair some more.

"You mean that dumb chick that always hangs out with bitch and identity crisis?" Shane asked.

"…Who are bitch and identity crisis? Are they new here? We should welcome them with the birdhouse!" I exclaimed and started dragging my two band mates yet again.

--

**(Shane's POV)**

Why the hell was Jason so retarded? "Jace, Bitch and identity crisis are Tess and Margaret…or Peggy. Whatever her name is." I said.

"Oh…are we coming up with nicknames for everyone!? I wanna be birdman. My theme song could be Dun na na na na na Spid- I mean Bird man!" Jason said and did a random flip which was actually pretty cool.

"Hey…I'm going to go ahead and get the birdhouse before Jason kills himself." Nate said and started running to our cabin. That sneaky little bastard.

"Hey Shane! Where's Nate? Oh no! Did the cockatiel get him? We need to save him! Hold on!" Jason said and spun around to change into…his underwear.

"OMG! JASON WHITE DOESN'T HAVE A SHIRT ON!!" Screamed some random fan girls and started running towards.

"Aw…fuck." I mumbled and grabbed Jason's hand and started running. Why did we have to be such hot, sexy, suave, amazing, cute, handsome, talented, sexy, smart, cool, did I mention sexy? Singers.

"Where are we going Shane? Should I invite the girls?" Jason asked.

"NO! And we're going to our cabin." I replied and ran straight into someone and fell hearing a crunching sound underneath me.

"Dude! What the hell!" Nate said from beside me and then felt the impact of Jason falling on my left shoulder.

"Oh god, Jason, lay off the Lay's!" I exclaimed as I tried to free myself from his 130 pound body and whatever was underneath me…wait a minute, crunching sounds, Nate running towards me? OH SHIT!

"THE BIRDHOUSE!" I screamed and finally freed myself from Jason.

"Ugh! You dumb shit!" Nate yelled getting up and looked at what _was _our birdhouse. Honestly, it kind of looked better.

"The birdhouse?" Jason said innocently and sat up to look at our creation of pure chaos. I looked at his face and saw his eyes tearing up.

"Oh no…Jason, please! Don't!" I begged only to be rewarded with the sounds of tears.

--

**(Caitlyn's POV) **

I heard crying. Mitchie better not be crying about how Shane is such an inconsiderate jerk. He would be one, he's a god forsaken pop star like Nate! Stupid Nate, he was such an ass. I try to be nice to him and what do I get for being polite? Insults! Insults just passed out of those perfect pink lips of his that went so well with his narrow brown eyes and curly mess of beautiful, luscious chestnut brown hair! Man…I hate that I like him! Oh yeah the crying! I started walking towards the sound of tears cascading down someone's cheeks. I should totally forget this music producer business and become a romance novelist.

I turned around some random corner that is always needed in stories and saw a half naked Jason kneeling in the dirt sobbing into his hands with Shane and Nate doing absolutely nothing. Of course why would they try to comfort the only band member with feelings?

"Hey Jason. What's got your face looking so sad?" I asked as I walked up to him a squatted so I was at his height. I decided to not ask why he was only in his boxers. I probably didn't want to know.

"Sh-Shane and Nate b-b-BROKE MY BIRDIE HOUSE!" Jason choked out. Are you serious? He was crying over a birdhouse! Well, time for me to play grown up. I stood up and placed my hand on my hips then glared at Shane and Nate. "Do you two have anything to say to Jason?" I asked in a stern voice.

"Um…your stupid?" Shane said. Nate looked at me and then said, "I'm sorry I broke your birdhouse on accident Jason. I'll make sure Shane makes you a new one." Good enough.

"Shane. Apologize." I said looking at the pop star.

"It's too late to apologize. It's too late!" Shane sang.

"Shane!" I yelled.

"I said it's too late to apologize! It's too late!" He continued and started going a shimmy type dance type thing.

I marched over and slapped the sucker across his face.

"I'm sorry Jason. It's never too late to apologize." Shane said and looked at the bird house.

"I forgive you two. Hey! Can you three and Mitchie make me a new birdhouse!?" Jason asked getting up and looked at us.

Something tells me this is the start of something new…

* * *

**I am ending the story. If…say…20 people ask for a sequel with more Mitchie and Caitlyn, I may write one.**

**Thank you for reading! Review please!**


End file.
